The Narrow Gauge Engines
"The Narrow Gauge Engines" is the fifth episode in LNERFlyingScotsman's series Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The episode was the first episode to feature the Narrow Gauge engines rather than the Standard Gauge engines seen in the previous episodes. This was most likely scripted in early March, and uploaded to YouTube in August after a long hiatus of uploading the series. Plot The Skarloey Railway had ordered three new engines to help out, which are Duke, Falcon, and Stuart. Falcon and Stewert change their names to Sir Handel ad Peter Sam after they arrive on the railway. The thin controller asks them to shunt in the yards. While shunting Rheneas an engine that works on the railway instructs the 3 to take separate trains of fish. Duke takes his train in a hurry in order to impress the engines on the railway leaving Sir Handel and Peter Sam to share the second train. Duke delivers his train and goes exploring around, meanwhile Sir Handel gets derailed outside of a tunnel and smashes into a support from the bridge above. Duke then later rode over the bridge and crashed onto the two engines Rheneas and his friend Skarloey came and soon left eventually returning offscreen with breakdown trains. Cast Duke - Main Role Sir Handel - Main Role Peter Sam - Main Role Rheneas - Minor Role Skarloey - Minor Role Peter - Minor Role Ada - Cameo Jane - Cameo Mabel - Cameo Goofs *Usually in the early episodes, the camera shakes when a clip is about to end. *The first sentence in the narration has a grammar mistake. *In the second shot, the end of the set can be seen. *The "water" ends suddenly in the second scene. *A pole on the Knapford Station Platform is loose. *The background music cuts off at 0:38 but returns a second later. *At the closeup of Duke, Falcon, and Stewert, the camera shakes frequently. *The close up of Rheneas and the ballast spreader Peter, the camera shakes frequently. *An editing goof occurs at the close ups of Skarloey and Rheneas and Peter. A few frames of Skarloey's close up is seen in the middle of Rheneas and Peter's close up. *A hand is seen pushing the barrel cars at a yards scene. *The sound effect at 3:17 is late. *Rheneas stops and starts suddenly. *The camera shakes ta Rheneas's close up. *The end of the water can once again be seen at 4:53 *The end of the set can be seen at 5:00 *Sir Handel and Peter Sam's train stops and starts after a few seconds. *The end of the set can be seen at 5:20 *An arm can be seen pushing the cars in the same scene. *Sir Handel's accident can be seen to have some improvements. *The camera shakes at the start when the aftermath shot of Sir Handel's accident is seen. *The close up of Peter Sam can be shaky. *Rhenaes's close up is really shaky. Trivia *This episode includes the first appearances and speaking roles of Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter, Duke, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. *The episode ran for 7:03 *This is the last season 1 appearance of Sir Handel. *References to some TV episodes and railway series stories are made. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes Category:LNERFlyingScotsman